The invention relates to a control apparatus for a fuel injection pump of a diesel combustion engine. The apparatus includes a correcting element actuated under delivery pump pressure to stop the injection pump by means of a directional valve, and to move the fuel delivery adjustment element of a fuel injection pump to its zero adjustment position. When not under pressure, the correcting element is moved under the influence of a return force into a lock position. The apparatus also includes a lock slide which is arranged perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the correcting element, and is actuated to delimit the path of the correcting element.
Such an apparatus is disclosed in DE-OS No. 27 13 805 German laid-open application. In the known apparatus, the correcting element, which is under pressure from the fuel flow returning from the injection pump, and is blocked by a magnetic valve, displaces a fuel delivery adjustment member to its zero adjustment position from the momentarily assumed drive position in the direction of a stoppage of the injection pump. This apparatus constitutes not only a safety apparatus for the engine, but also serves as an anti-theft device, a so-called "roll-start-lock." If the vehicle is broken into and moved without activation of the service member, or if the vehicle begins to roll, the fuel then delivered by the delivery pump presses the correcting element immediately into the position in which the fuel delivery adjustment member is at its zero adjustment position. This is supposed to prevent starting of the engine without engaging the electrical apparatus. Since during extended idling of the engine, and during decreasing fuel pressure, the correcting element can, however, reach the start position by means of the return devices, there is the danger that during undesired rolling, the engine would start for a short time, only then, as described, to turn itself off. This known control apparatus then does not fulfill completely the particularly strict safety requirements. A lock slide positioned at a right angle to the longitudinal axis of the correcting element serves purely as a full- or partial-load stop, and is not in contact with the correcting member when the injection pump is stopped.